The Sweetest Thing
by Ninjasauras
Summary: Kimiko Haninozuka is a airl with a tough attitude and scary front. But what if she's not as strong as she pretends to be? Kimiko is hiding something, and the Host club is determined to find out what. KaoruxOC slight MorixOC but pairings may change. Cover image is of Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1:Molestation?

**A/N- Kimi's NOT homophobic. She just uses quite blunt language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nii-san, don't make me go in there."

"Kimi-chan, you have to! 'Tou-san said."

I scowled down at my older brother. "I don't get why I can't go to the public school like Aimi-chan!"

Onii-san tutted, "Because you are too clever to go there. And the Academy has a better martial arts programme."

I sighed. "But I'm not interested in martial arts!"

"They also have a great music programme..." he said offhandishly. I faltered.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Well, at least Otou-san stopped Kaa-chan from sending you to Lobelia.." I nodded in agreement. Stuck up kids, I could handle. But stuck up, bitchy girls with lesbian-ish tendencies? That was pushing it.

"Oh, and you'll be coming to the host club with me and Takashi after school. It's in music room three on the second floor." He took my hand and swung our arms. "Cheer up, Kimi-chan! It'll be fun!"

"Right."

**PAGE BREAK :D**

I sighed as I stood outside the door of music room three. Nii-san had told me to just go straight in, but it felt rude. Did I knock? Or ring a bell or something? Intercom?

Sighing again, I shrugged and just pushed the door open. I was momentarily blinded by the light, and then bombarded by rose petals. I spat them out of my mouth, growling.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" I turned to leave, but some blonde guy slid in front of me.

"Don't leave, princess. The fun's only now begi-" he was cut off as I shoved him to the side, sending him crashing into a random table.

"I find that offensive, jackass." I threw the insult at him, and he seemed stunned.

"Kimi-chan!" small arms that I recognised wrapped around my waist, and I widened my stance just I time to stop myself from falling.

"Nii-san?" I asked, twisting round in time for him to shuffle upwards so that he sat on my shoulders, playing with my cheeks. "Stop that."

I nodded to Takashi-san, then turned to the rest of the 'Host club'. The blonde one had evidently recovered, and cradled my hand. I could see Honey's hands clenching into tight fists around Usa-chan's neck.

"Princess, why must you be so cruel? I only wanted-" I clenched my hand around his, so hard that he let out a startled yelp and tried desperately to pull away. I smiled at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." I punctuated each word with a hard squeeze. I then let go, and the boy cradled his crippled hand and ran away.

"Mummy!" he wailed, running and hiding behind the dark-haired one with glasses.

"She's scary." The identical ones said in unison. My head snapped in their direction, and I put on a scary smile.

"You got a problem with that?" I asked in a sugary tone. They flinched.

"Get behind me, Kaoru! I'll protect you!" one twin said.

"No, Hikaru, she's too scary. This isn't like the pretend games we play when we're alone!" twin number two said. Twin numero uno pulled twin numero dos to him.

"But they both have the same outcome..."

They were so close that they were almost kissing. My eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, so all I'm getting is that you two are major homo's." I folded my arms, and Honey kicked his legs, bout of anger over. The twins froze, seeming stunned that their display of 'affection' hadn't gotten me screaming like a fangirl.

"Kimi-chan, what happened to your uniform?" Honey suddenly asked, and I shrugged. Honey squealed and grabbed my hair.

"Sorry." I said, quickly grabbing his calves to steady him, "I made some improvements."

"It appears that all you've done is pour paint down it." Glasses said. I met his eye.

"Exactly." The bright, multi-coloured splashes were a great improvement on the horrible, garish yellow dress. "I think it looks much better this way." I said in a tone that dared them to challenge me. No one did.

After a long pause, Twin number one (I think I shall name them Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-Dork, appropriate since my dress seemed like something from Alice in Wonderland) said, "Who are you, anyway? You're definitely not a guest, since you clearly hate all of us."

"Didn't you know? Kyo-chan said it was okay for Kimi-chan to stay here." Honey said from where he sat on my shoulders, "This is my little sister, Kimiko Haninozuka!"

"_Little_ sister?" they all exclaimed. Then, Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dork dashed over, squinting hard at me and Honey.

"You two look nothing alike, y'know..." Tweedle-Dumb said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're all scowly and angry," Tweedle-dork said,

"And Honey-senpai's all happy and bubbly." Tweedle-dumb finished.

I scowled at them, aware that I was proving their point but really not caring.

"You. Dorkamese twins. Out of my space." I pushed them both away by their faces. Luckily, they didn't try the homo-cutesy thing again. I guess because they realised that it won't work on me.

"Harsh." Tweedle-dumb muttered, dragging Tweedle-dork away with him back to the main group.

"Men! Where are your manners?" oh great, blondie has recovered. "Have you forgotten courtesy? Even if Kimiko-san is a little... different to our usual guests, she is still a lady, and we must treat her respectfully! Introduce yourselves!"

"But boss-" Tweedle-dork started.

"DO IT!" Blondie screamed. I cocked an eyebrow. Whaddaya know? Blondie girly-boy has balls.

"You already know Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, but you do not know me." Blondie said, with a flourish. "Kimiko-san, I am Tamaki Suou, but you can go ahead and call me king, for I am the King of the Host club-"

"Don't care." I cut him off, and he retreated to the corner of the room, growing mushrooms. What an idiot. "Next."

Glasses spoke up. "Miss Haninozuka, I am Kyoya Otori. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I nodded, but eyed him suspiciously. _What a faker._

"Dorkamese twins." I said, and Honey giggled. Tweedle-dumb twitched with irritation.

"Quit calling us that!" he fumed. I allowed the smallest of smirks to play on my lips.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Tweedle-dork sighed.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Tweedle-dumb said stiffly, glaring at me.

"That's everyone!" Tamaki sang, "I hope very much that you will enjoy your time at the host club, Prin-"

"Don't say it!" I snapped, glaring at him. He squealed and hid behind Kyoya. What a baby.

"Well, it's about time for the guests to arrive. Kimiko-san, you can sit with Honey-senpai if you'd like, but don't interfere with the guests." Kyoya said. I scowled at him, then shrugged.

"Nah, I'll be fine on the windowsill over there." I paused. "Actually, I'm gonna go to the loos and change. These damn dresses are so uncomfortable!"

"You have a change of clothes with you, Kimi-chan?" Honey asked as he climbed from my shoulders to Takashi's, "I didn't see you carrying an extra bag this morning. Did you, Takashi?"

"No." Takashi answered. I shrugged.

"I don't. All I have is my Gi (Karate uniform) for training later." I said, "But that's more comfortable than this monkey suit."

"But I think you look rather beautiful in that dress, my lady." Tamaki suddenly appeared, tilting my head up by my chin and leaning in close. I twitched, and vaguely noticed Takashi moving to restrain Honey.

"Tamaki?" I said through gritted teeth, "There's this great thing. It's called PERSONAL SPACE!"

On the last two words, I brought my fist up and sent him flying. I then brushed my hands together.

"Well, Nii-san, I'll be back in a mo." I turned to leave, but Honey grabbed me.

"There's no need, Kimi-chan! There're changing rooms through there!" He pushed me through a door, and I stopped, confused.

"I thought you said that this is a music room?"

"Never mind that, just change! I have to go now, guests are coming! That means cake!" I smiled faintly after my big brother disappeared. Honey's love of sweets never failed to astound me. I mean, sure, I love sweets too, but I could never eat three whole cakes by myself, and Honey's much smaller than me.

I stepped into the changing room and put down my bag, then stripped down to my underwear and rummaged through my bag.

"Aw, crap..." my Gi wasn't in this bag. Of course. It was in my other bag.

Damnit.

I poked my head around the curtain. The coast was clear, so I stepped out and to the door that separated the changing rooms from the main hall. I opened it, and poked my head around. I saw Tweedle-dork walking towards me.

"Psst! Tweedle-dork!" he looked over at me, and frowned. The room was full of girls, and a few were watching us.

"You talking to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you, who else?" I snapped, "Could you pass me my bag from over by the door?"

He glowered at me, "Fine, but you owe me."

He went and picked it up and brought it over. I reached for it, but he pulled it away at the last second.

I glared, "What are you playing at? Give it here!"

He smirked, "What do you say? For the daughter of the head of one of the most prestigious families in Japan, you sure have terrible manners."

I snarled under my breath, "You're so gonna pay for this, Tweedle-dork." I heaved a deep sigh as Kaoru just watched me expectantly, "Please."

"Huh?" there was a mocking light in his caramel-coloured eyes that really annoyed me. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Please pass my bag." I said a little louder, through gritted teeth. He grinned.

"Much better." He said, passing it to me. But as I went to snatch it, some girl crashed into him, making him fall. And of course, Tweedle-dork crashed right into me. The door got flung out of the way, and instead of it being the thing that hid my almost nude body from the masses, Kaoru did.

The guy was practically. Freaking. Laying. On top. Of. Me.

My face reddened, as did his, and we just stared at each other for an immeasurable moment, not knowing what to say. But somebody did.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER KAORU HITACHIIN!" Kaoru was torn from me, and a shirt was dumped on my head. I quickly put it on to cover myself, and recognising the scent as Takashi's (and seeing a shirtless Takashi, with millions of girls drooling over him, restraining a snarling Mitsukuni, helping my conclusion of whose shirt it was) I quickly dashed back inside the changing room, grabbing my bag on the way. I slid down to my behind against the closed door, willing my face to cool. I could feel the glared daggers of Tweedle-dork's fangirls stabbing at the door in an attempt to reach me.

What a great first day.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student

**Chapter Two**

**I don't own Ouran. I don't know who does, but I know that I don't. If I did, I'd hardly be writing a fanfic about it, now would I?**

**Oh, shut up spell check. :/**

* * *

I sighed gustily as I leaned back against the wall by the windowsill. I could somehow feel that this was going to become a pattern. Wake up, go to school, go to the Host club, sit bored for an hour. You can just feel my excitement, can't you?

I wasn't entirely thrilled about the girls that kept glaring in my direction, either. They hadn't quite gotten over the small incident earlier that resulted in Tweedle-dork falling on me. Even though it's one of them that caused it.

Ugh, I hate girls.

I lost count of how many times I scrawled that in my little book by the end of the hour, but the Host club soon finished and Honey was yelling to me that we had to go home.

"What'cha writing?" I quickly snapped the book shut and shoved it in my bag.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I yelled at the Dorkamese twins. Tweedle-dumb smirked.

"Ooh, does Kimi-chan keep a _diary_?" he said, looking over at Tweedle-dork.

"I heard that only really girly girls keep _diaries_." The other twin replied, smirking his own devilish smirk. I was so mad, I expected steam to shoot from my ears.

"IT IS _NOT_ A DIARY!" I screeched, and they ran away as I chased, trying to hit them. As I couldn't catch them, I threw anything available, only succeeding in hitting Tamaki, who Hikaru had pulled in by his tie to use as a shield.

"Stop, Kimi-chan! Don't hurt Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" I heard Mitsukuni call, but I ignored him. I was suddenly picked up and thrown over Takashi's shoulder.

I struggled valiantly, "PUT ME DOWN, TAKASHI!"

Instead, he carried me from the room. It was only when we were halfway home that I finally persuaded him to put me down, telling him that I was perfectly calm.

"You need to work on your temper, Kimi-chan." Nii-san said, and I sighed.

"I know..." My eyebrow twitched, "It's just those damn Dorkamese twins... they just push my buttons."

"But you've only known them a day." He pointed out.

"And that's way too long..."

**PAGE BREAAAK~**

**-A week later-**

I twitched in irritation at all the stares I was receiving.

"Look at what she's _wearing_!"

I finally snapped, "Yeah, so what? I'm wearing a boy's uniform! Anyone got anything to say about it?"

That shut them up. Morons. The lot of them.

Despite the boy's uniform, you could easily tell I was a girl. My chest was too full to be anything but, and my hips too prominent. I was pretty well-developed for my age.

But I was right. The boy's uniforms are more comfortable.

First lesson was World History, and, since they were in my class, I had to put up with the Dorkamese twins first thing in the morning. _Wonderful_.

I quickly took my seat on the back row, getting out my things, including my notebook. I spent the next few minutes entertaining myself with thoughts of creating extremely gorey and painful death scenes for the various members of the Host club (Namely the twins and Tamaki, since I didn't really have anything against the others) should our lives ever become a TV series. I put those thoughts on hold, however, when the other students started to file into the room.

"Changed outfit?" Hikaru sneered as he took his seat in front of mine with his brother.

"Yeah, shame you can't do the same for your face." I replied. The great thing is, since they're twins, you insult one about his looks and you're technically insulting both of them.

"No matter what I look like, least I don't have to change my personality, freak." He retorted, and I just smiled sweetly, waited for him to start to sit, and kicked his chair out from under him. He fell on his ass with a thud, and I laughed.

"Oops," I said, trying to muffle my snickers, "Sorry, my foot slipped."

Within what felt like minutes, the dreaded time for the Host club was upon me once again. And, once again, I settled on the windowsill, not needing to change since I wasn't wearing the monkey-suit again. Otou-san had allowed me to get a boys uniform after he saw the state of my dress on that first day. It had taken an extremely long while to arrive, though.

I doodled mindlessly in my notebook, until something dawned on me. I stood, and walked over to Honey's little area. And I have to say, it was rather disturbing to see him dressed in a toga. After all, he _is _my brother.

"Kimi-chan!" he leapt at me, earning a lot of 'AAAWWW!'s from the watching girls. I caught him with ease, and he looked up at me with round eyes. "What is it?"

"Er, I left my other uniform in the changing rooms." I said awkwardly, avoiding saying just what uniform it was. "I'm just gonna go get it, I'll be back in a few."

"O-kay~!" he chimed, "But be careful, Kimi-chan!"

I nodded awkwardly, and detached him, walking away to the sound of girls saying "Aw, Honey, you're such a good Onii-san!"

As I passed, I noticed the twins standing, with some garish hats on. I rose an eyebrow, but watched for a moment.

"It's time to play," one said,

"The Which one is Hikaru game!" the other finished. I snorted.

"That's easy." I said loudly. I pointed to Hikaru, "Tweedle-dumb," then to Kaoru, "Tweedle-dork." I pointed back at Hikaru, "Hikaru Hitachiin," then Kaoru again, "Kaoru Hitachiin."

They all appeared stunned for a moment, before the twins both frowned, "Nope, you're wrong!"

I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head, "Now even _they _can't remember which dork is which... so sad..." I folded my arms, "Hikaru's voice is much more whiny and annoying. Kaoru's is softer and more girlish. Their statures also reflect this." I smirked, "Plus, they aren't very good at lying." I quickly knocked their hats off, so that everyone could see I was right. "You can continue your stupidity now." Then I left the room, feeling quite proud of myself.

**PAGE BREAK :D**

There was quite a kerfuffle when I went into homeroom the next morning. Apparently we were getting a new student.

I was rather glad to think that I wouldn't be the main object of stares any more, since this new kid would. I smiled to myself in satisfaction as I plopped down in my seat, then retrieved my notebook from my bag. I was exempt from the homeroom antics of paper ball and pen war, as most of the students were scared of me, since I was a Haninozuka. I had had several rumours started about me already, from being able to turn you to dust with my glare, to wiping out the entire army of a small continent with a single look. They rather amused me.

I wished that the first one was true. I would use it on the devil twins and Tamaki.

Unless they all did something miraculous to make me like them. Like become completely different people.

Without me even realising, the new kid had appeared and was being introduced.

"Class, meet Haruhi Fujioka, our scholarship student." Sensei said, gesturing to a boy in a baggy grey jumper and black trousers. Okay, I might be disinterested in fashion, but even I would never wear _that_.

"It's nice to meet you all, mina-san." He said, and I cocked my head to one side. Something wasn't quite right here...

"Take a seat beside Miss Haninozuka, Haruhi. Miss Haninozuka, please raise your hand." Sensei spoke carefully, and I half lifted my hand into the air.

Whispers erupted among my classmates as the new boy came and sat in the empty sit next to me- unoccupied since I threatened to kick this boy in the downstairs department for flirting disgustingly with me. I mean, hello? Who uses '_I have eight inches_.' As a pick-up line? Freaking dumbass.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi. Nice to meet you." He said, blinking at me behind his glasses. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kimiko Haninozuka." I didn't bother with any pleasantries. For all I knew, this was another idiotic boy waiting to attempt at flirting with me.

Further speech was cut off, however, by Sensei starting the lesson, so I turned forward, giving the twins a demonic glare when I caught them staring at the scene between Haruhi and I.

_Freaking demon spawn from hell..._

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed, please review! Or flame. I really don't care which.**

**So Kimi reaaaaally doesn't like the twins or Tamaki, huh? HOW I'm gonna turn this into a romance for Kaoru I'll never know. But ehhh.**

**P.S. If you are a fan of Gaara from Naruto, please check out my other fic, Pocky and Pandas. It's only got two chapters, but needs reviews! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing

**Thanks goes to:**

**KeepingTheSecret**

**Guest (LOL!)**

**Sparklefaith**

**creativejuicesflow**

**QOD13**

**KeepingTheSecret**

**Visiblemist**

**love2001**

**For both reviewing! You guys make me want to bathe in butter! :D and thanks to anyone that added my story to their alerts/ favourites, too! :D**

**P.S- To KeepingTheSecret: I used the '-chan' honorific for Honey-senpai because in the English dubbed anime he always uses the '-chan' on everybody, regardless of gender ^^ I'm not sure about how it is In the manga, but I know it's that way in the anime.**

**On with Ze story!**

**X**

"Ugh, I'm getting damn sick of Kaoru's fangirls harassing me." I muttered, screwing up another threat-note from my desk and using my awesome skills to throw it into the wastepaper basket at the front of the classroom.

"Show off..." I heard a mutter, and whipped round to face devil twin number two. I shook my fist at him, and, _much_ to my satisfaction, he shrank back minutely.

"Hey, it's your stupid fault that I keep getting these notes! If you hadn't molested me the other day, none of this would be happening!" I accused, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at Kaoru. He glared right back.

"Molested you?! Hardly! I already said, somebody bumped into me!" he exclaimed, while I just waved my hand dismissively.

"Somebody ought to arrest that guy before he starts kidnapping people..." I murmured, peeking out of the corner of my eye to see an infuriated red sneaking onto Kaoru Hitachiin's face. I pointed, triumphant.

"Ha! That blush equals a guilty conscience!" I exclaimed, which just caused him to redden more.

"What?!" he was clearly too flustered to think of any sort of retort. I soaked in my moments of glory, having outwitted and embarassed one of the three idiots that make my school life hell.

This lesson and World History were the two lessons I despised. Not because of the subject, oh no, but because I had the twins in both of these lessons. This hour we had Home Ec. Luckily, we didn't have both World History and Home ec on the same day, ever. Thank God. I don't think that I could handle two hours of lessons with them, and then the Host club slot as well. It's bad enough having homeroom with them.

This lesson was made a little better by having Fujioka-san sat next to me. Despite my initial thoughts about him (which, granted, I thought about most boys), he was actually a really nice guy. And we had a lot in common. We had actually arranged to go to the commoner's supermarket together this weekend, which I was really looking forward to. I used to go there with Aimi-chan all the time, and some of the stalls actually sold some really nice, cheap jewellery. What? I may hate girly things, but I do like a little bit of sparkly jewellery. I know that that doesn't make sense, but hey, I'm me. Take it or shove off.

I fingered the silver chain around my neck with an absent smile. It wasn't the flashiest necklace, just a thin chain and pendant affair, but it was my favourite, and I wore it every day without fail. I usually kept it hidden under my clothing, though.

The day passed in a blur, and I learned that Osteoporosis is caused by Calcium deficiency (Science), that A squared plus B squared equals C squared (Math, although I did already know that), and did I know that Cockroaches can live for two weeks after their heads have been cut off? (Minami, a sweet girl that sat next to me in English- she was nice enough, but Jesus, she could talk. Which would be okay, if it weren't for the fact that everything she said was completely useless)

Mitsukuni made me sit with him, Takashi, and their guests during host hours today as well, just to add the ending touch of a wondrous headache to my school day (note sarcasm) from moe fans squealing. But, at least Takashi didn't milk it with Honey like those Demon clones did with their twincest. I thought it was sweet; Takashi genuinely cared for Mitsukuni and wanted to look after him, a courtesy he would extend to me often- though I insisted many a time that I was a big girl and could look after myself. And in any case, it was rare that I would ever display such weakness as to need help from Takashi, though no doubt in the next few days he would be following me like a shadow. Even when Honey was miles away, his word still stood to Mori, and I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"I'm gonna miss you _so_ much, Kimi-chan!" Honey wailed at the end of host hours. My eyebrow twitched as my "big" brother clung to me, sobbing. I patted his head awkwardly.

"It'll only be for a week, Oniisan. That's not that long." I reasoned, trying to comfort him. Honey was departing for a karate tournament, a big one, which only Haninozuka's were permitted to attend. It is a yearly tradition, held in Sweden (since a lot of our ancestry is there) and involves practice of the ancient, sacred Haninozuka style. I found the entire thing incredibly stupid, and put my foot down the last few years to stop father making me go, but Honey, in some delusional attempt to make Father forgive his whimsical lifestyle, attended every year. And every year, it was the same...

"Takashi," A watery eyed Honey gazed up at the dark haired boy, "You have to promise to look after Kimi-chan while I'm away, okay?"

"Yeah." And that's how I gain a second shadow for the whole week that Honey is gone. Mori was very devoted to Honey, and even though my brother wouldn't know any different, he still fulfilled the request flawlessly.

While I was in middle school, though, it was different. Because I was at the public school, not the one at Ouran, so Takashi just walked with me to school and then was waiting outside the gate afterwards. But now we were at the same school.

It wasn't that I minded his company. Sure, it was a little creepy having him standing outside my bedroom door while I changed out of my school uniform (in case I got attacked while changing), but I mostly kind of liked having him around. I felt safe with him there, because although I am a plenty capable fighter, if I was outnumbered, I'd be screwed on my own. And anyway, it wasn't like he was a very imposing presence. He was silent unless spoken to, and usually the evenings were spent him sleeping and me drawing/writing, until it was time for him to go home for the night to his house next door to the Haninozuka compound. Plus, I was grateful that he was helping me out with something, the same something that he had been helping me with for half a week already.

"Ready, Takashi?" I asked once I had slipped into my '_other_ uniform', otherwise known as my salsa dress. In light of appeasing my mother of my _un-girly ways_, I agreed to join a dance class, and have been attending since I was around seven.

"Yeah." he said, and I tied my hair up into a short ponytail to keep it out of my face- we had waved Honey off from the school gates a few minutes ago, and so were now headed to the dance studio for the final activity in our long school day.

Part of the Dance class' criteria for a passing grade is that all dances we learn must be performed perfectly before a crowd. A matinée for the class would be held at the end of each term, where the students would perform the newest dance they learned and be graded on it. It was open for anyone to attend, but it was usually just family of the perfomers.

This term's dance was the Salsa. We had already done ballet and tap, and last term was contemporary. But my long term partner, Ai, a nice boy of around the same height and build as Tamaki-baka (except stronger, because he worked out a lot) had broken his leg, skiing in the Alps. So Mori had agreed to fill in, since his Kendo had given him great balance, and he was a surprisingly good dancer (and a sucker for mine and Honey's puppy eyes). Plus, I didn't feel awkward with him, since he was just Takashi. He had been around for as long as I remember.

Once inside the dance hall, I dumped my stuff by the stereo and went to shut the door, only to stop, turn and scowl.

"Great, just what I need after a day of demon twins; plastics." I said, folding my arms. The brunette girl before me and her groupies glared back at me.

"Least I have boobs, fake or otherwise." Hanako shot back, smirking.

"I'll have you know I'm a C-cup!" I replied haughtily, suddenly all-too aware of Takashi standing behind me, "And anyway, I would'a thought that most people prefer the real deal, no matter the size."

I grinned, knowing I had her beat, then shrugged, "Whatever. Just get your crap and buzz off, Barbie."

"Hmph. C'mon girls." Hanako picked up her purse from the table next to the stereo, flicked her hair back, and strutted out. I took one look at the awkward expression on Takashi's face and burst out laughing. It was so rare for him to be affected by things like this that when it happened, it was priceless. Upon seeing his now mildly disgruntled look I tried to stifle my giggles, my eyes watering.

"I-I'm sorry Takashi, b-but really, you should have seen your face!" I took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm calm."

Mori's expression had dissolved into a wry smile, albeit a small one, and I grinned back, shutting and locking the door so that no one could get in.

"Let's do this thing!"

**X**

**Short and long-awaited chapter I know, but I thought it was pretty good! /shot**

**Weeellll... I know I don't deserve it, but... review please! :3**

**I'll try and update again soon, but no promises. School's starting again the day after tomorrow, and I'm in Year Eleven at high school, my final year, so I'll have exams and very little downtime. Waaahhhh...**


	4. Chapter 4: The butt squeeze

**Thank you to all the new reviewers and people who have had added this story to their alerts/faves! :D**

**I do not own Ouran.**

**X**

The song came to a final, keening close, as Takashi dipped my body, his hold on the small of my back firm as he bent to give the appearance that he was kissing the hollow of my throat. I allowed my arm, holding a fake rose, to flourish out, my leg wrapped around his torso, toes pointed elegantly. We held that pose for a few seconds after the song finished, before my partner rose fluidly, pulling me with him. We were both breathing hard- it was an energetic routine that required a large amount of stamina- and would be even harder with the outfit (heels! I was expected to dance in freaking stiletto death traps!) I was to wear for the performance.

Had I been a newbie to the dance scene, this would be very awkward, since the salsa was very sultry, and there were at least ten different points in the song where I had to press up against my partner. And several more when he was to, say, run his hand over parts of my skin (my thigh, my lower back, etcetera, etcetera) that would be bare in the burgundy ruffle-skirted dress I was to wear. However, I was not a newbie, and Takashi was... Takashi. As far as I could tell, nothing like this bothered him in the slightest. Which, y'know, I was grateful for, since if he felt awkward, I would most likely feel awkward too.

We were keeping this dance thing a secret from everyone but our families (I assume Mori's family knows, anyway...) and my teacher, since I'd realised that if anyone knew that Mori would be performing in the show, the turnout would definitely be a lot larger. Plus, I wasn't keen on the world knowing that I was a dancer. Kimiko Haninozuka was a fighter, and nothing more. Not a lover, and most _definitely_ not a dancer. At least, where the public was concerned.

"I think that's enough practise for today." I smiled, going to my bag and pulling my t-shirt over my head and jeggings on to cover up that I was wearing a skirt. The skirt was flimsy and floaty, so no one would be able to tell.

I tucked the practise rose into my dance bag, and then put away the CD, and finally turned to Mori. "We-ell, home we go!"

"Yeah." I pouted somewhat.

"Is that _all_ you say?"

"No." I scowled, but could tell he was just teasing. I hit his arm lightly as I passed, but couldn't help but send him a grin. In some ways, Mori was my best friend. He knew me better than even my parents did, and as well as Honey does, and he's my brother. I knew I could count on him for anything, and he was a great listener to boot. I could be myself around him.

When we got out of the school building, it was pitch dark, and kind of chilly, so I quickly pulled on the sweater I kept for emergencies in my bag. I was usually embarassed to wear it, since it was purple and had a kitten on the front (can you say girly much?) but tonight I was grateful that Arienne, our French maid, made me pack it everyday. I seemed to be grateful for a lot of things lately.

"Where is that damn driver?!" I hissed, teeth chattering; we had been waiting half an hour and he had yet to show. As if on cue, my phone started vibrating madly. I answered it, and the voice of my Mother rang through the speakers.

"Kimiko-Ame," I grimaced- I hated it when my Mother addressed me by my full name, a compound of the names of my two grandmothers, "Your driver has decided to call in sick today, and it's too late to get anyone else. You and Takashi will have to make the journey on foot."

"Gee, thanks for letting me know in advance..." I muttered. She could at least sound sorry.

"What was that, Young lady?" she snapped, and I cringed; the last thing I needed was to evoke Godzilla's overly drawn-out wrath.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Be home by Eight or you will not get dinner." with that ever-so-kind farewell, the line cut off.

"Devil woman, devil woman!" I hissed into the phone, before snapping it shut and stuffing it in my pocket. I glanced up at Takashi, morose, "Looks like we're walking."

I would tell him that he was welcome to go home, save himself the trouble. If he would listen. But I knew him well enough to know that he would just give me that indifferent look, until I felt an idiot for even suggesting that he leave me, a five foot seven, fifteen year old girl alone in the middle of town at night.

Mori shrugged, and started off, me quickly stepping to catch up. It was a long walk, and the dark streets made me somewhat nervous. I wasn't scared of the dark, oh no. I wasn't scared of anything. But even so, it was what lurked in the dark that you had to watch out for.

I sighed gustily, following after him, gazing around the area in search of dodgy-looking people. A group of men stood outside a grubby-looking building, one holding what I could see was a beer bottle. I fixed my gaze on the pavement- they were probably just ordinary guys having a drink with their friends, no need to stare at them. However, an involuntary squeak left my lips as I felt something squeeze my butt as we passed them.

A blush lit my cheeks and my brows lowered into a furious glare as I turned to face the group. The one who had grabbed me grinned slyly, "Come with me, Sweetheart. I'll show you what it's like to be with a _real _man."

"Is there a problem?" Takashi was blank-faced, but that seemed to scare the other guys even more, especially since he towered over them. Takashi grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group of men and slightly behind him, "She's with me.".

He sent them one last deadpan look, before guiding me to walk on with his hand lightly placed on my shoulder blades. I glanced back at the group and then at Takashi, infuriated that they had gotten away with touching me like that. "Thank you, Takashi." I said stiffly, and his hands dropped to his sides.

**X  
**

**Haha, some slight MorixKimi in this chapter… but nahh. She's most likely to end up with Kaoru-chan.**

**I wrote this chapter fuggin' ages ago, and never posted it... So here you go! Sorry for the short and late update haha, life got in the way with exams and the changing of fandoms so yeah. On the plus side, myy inspiration has returned just as this group of exams has finished, so I'll have a new chapter this weekend and maybe a Tamaki fic for ya? What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, Review! Or I'll send Kimi to karate chop your asses.**


End file.
